A Game Changer
by zealouschick12
Summary: The Zabini has many well-kept secrets, one involving a certain bushy-haired girl. So what happens when a certain blond stumbles upon this secret? Once knowing it, will it change anything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series... though I wish I did.

Prologue

The situation was rather clear from the beginning. Hermione would have her own dorm, her identity would be kept secret, and her parents would have a day-to-day update on her very well-being. Another predicament would be her very appearance. This though, the adults reasoned, could be easily fixed with a potion. Therefore, when the girl arrived at Hogwarts as a first year, her skin would no longer have a golden tan, her eyes would have a wider, curious look to them, and her hair would frizz at the very sight of rain. Nevertheless, even after the _incident,_ all of these various precautions seemed to startle Hermione. This was only the beginning though, as she came to find out as the years passed, for now, her brother was no longer able to be her best friend, and her best friend (that blond git) didn't even seem to notice her "disappearance"

But... Whatever. It wasn't as if she could not care less. She had her own friends, her brother during vacations, and her parents, and didn't need anyone else- especially Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything... if I did I obviously would be probably on vacation somewhere or doing something equally as awesome

(4th Year) Draco's POV

I do not like many things. Pansy would be one of those things (yes, in my mind, she is a _thing_, and a vile one at that) so would Potter and Weasel. Ugh, and the Lavander girl, she's quite up there as well. Though if I had to single out one person on the list of things I absolutely can't stand it would be Granger. Hermione_ freaking_ Granger. I could list a couple of reasons why but I believe I have a rather kind soul, so I will spare you the details... yes, you're welcome.

Though I can, and will, point out one thing that just makes me want to strangle her- and that simply is the fact that no matter how hard I try, Granger always beats me when it comes to academics. Not only that, but every time I catch a glimpse at her bushy chocolate hair or her slender arm raised up high to answer a question (most likely in a encylopedia-based, perfect answer) I am reminded of her academic achievements, and how I can never seem to beat her.

And I can never, _ever_ escape it.

Which is why I then use my blood superiority to topple her over. Petty? Maybe. It's worth it though to see the frown adorn her pale freckled skin as she remembers that she can never reach my standards, no matter how smart she is.

In fact, I was witnessing this face right now as Snape took over yet another large sum of Gryffindor points. She glanced over at me, and I smirked slightly.

"You may begin" Snape called, as he went back to his desk, and begin to sort through some papers.

"What are you smirking at Malfoy?" Granger, the lucky girl who got to be my lab partner, sneered.

"You know, " I whispered, "sneering never looks good on a lady, but then again, you probably don't even qualify as one."

Hermione stiffened slightly before rolling her eyes, "You know Malfoy, maybe you'll stop one day and realize that you're just a slimy low-life git who wasn't smart enough to make the right impressions."

"Oh Granger, how your sage-like words move me, how I have ever lived without your words of wisdom, I don't know."

"Whatever Malfoy, let's just get to work." Hermione huffed. I sighed. This would be a long, but maybe entertaining, year.

5 hours later...

"School is an absolute nightmare. I mean, let's be honest, I bet only half of these bloody teachers are actually qualified for their positions," I began as I sat down next to Blaise for dinner, " and guess what Blaise..."

"What?" Blaise, avoiding the urge to roll his eyes.

"I have every bloody class with Granger, the ugly mudblood who can't seem to just shut up."

Blaise stiffened slightly, "Drake, maybe you should just give her a break this year."

I stopped midway through bites, "_What?!_"

"Well I just thought that maybe we should dedicate our time to enjoying this year instead of making some girl and her side kicks hunt us down."

I sneered, "Are you feeling _sympathy_ for her?" He kept quite, "You know what, I am leaving." And so I did, I got up and began to exit the room and walk into the corridor. As I walked further down the hallway I saw a mop of bushy hair rush past me... was that Granger? Hmm... maybe I should follow her.

Ah, why not? I had nothing else better to do, and maybe I could even get a laugh out of it. So with this intention, I followed her for about ten minutes until Granger came to a stop. We had reached the end of a hallway with a large wooden door at the end of it. Had I ever been to this part of the castle? I don't think so...

"Lollipops and candies" I heard Granger whisper, and soon after the door swung open.

Now a thought plagued me: should I go in or not? If I did, I could always reason that I had gotten lost, and just happened to have stumbled upon this room where Hermione was... well what was she doing? Hiding? Ha, I would to if I looked like her. Smirking, I whispered the password, and the door swung open. Standing in the middle of a living room was not Hermione Granger I knew. He skin had tanned, her hair had flattened, and she looked _oddly_ familiar. Her eyes grew, "Ah... crap."


End file.
